This proposal responds to NIH RFA-AI-05-002. It describes the University of Washington Clinical HIV Integrated Research Program (UW CHIRP). The purpose of the UW CHIRP is to perform exemplary, cost effective HIV prevention and therapeutic research in adults, adolescents, and children. The UW CHIRP has been formed by integration of four existing, NIH-funded, network-affiliated HIV clinical research sites (CRSs). These CRSs are the UW HIV Prevention Trials Unit (HPTU) CRS, UW AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) CRS, UW Primary Infection Clinic (PIC) CRS, and the UW International Maternal Pediatric Adolescent AIDS Clinical Trials (IMPAACT) CRS. An administrative unit called the UW Clinical Trials Unit (CTU) will oversee the CRSs. The four CRSs will collaborate with the HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTN), AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), ACTG, and the IMPAACT Group, respectively. UW CHIRP has five specific aims: 1) Organize, integrate, and coordinate the infrastructure, personnel, and facilities of UW and our CRSs to maximize efficiency and cost-effectiveness in conducting Network clinical trials; 2) Ensure that all elements of the UW CHIRP meet necessary regulatory requirements, and perform to the standards of each affiliated Network; 3) Foster new investigators and clinical research staff, especially women and minorities, and provide our clinical trials expertise to our Mentoring Partners; 4) Contribute scientific expertise to the HPTN, ACTG, and IMPAACT Networks to develop and implement relevant scientific agendas, and to design protocols to support these Networks' scientific agendas and research plans; and 5) Organize, integrate, and coordinate our outreach efforts and connections to the community, including continuing our Prevention and Treatment Community Advisory Boards (CABs), to maximize access and enrollment of a broad diversity of subjects into Network protocols, including women, racial/ethnic minorities, and youth. The proposal describes the organization and management plan for each part of UW CHIRP; the scientific expertise, scientific contributions, and mentoring experience of its highly experienced investigators; and the plans for community interactions that will focus on reaching women, minorities and youth. It describes three proposed international Mentoring Partnerships that are extensions of ongoing collaborations. The UW CHIRP brings together a highly productive, experienced team of domestic investigators, each of whom has made a significant contribution to HIV prevention and/or therapeutic research. With the new structure, UW CHIRP will increase collaborations and efficiencies, and will continue to make major contributions to HIV prevention and therapeutic research in order to impact the worldwide HIV/AIDS epidemic. ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: